Resources
There are five types of resources in DomiNations: Gold, Food, Oil, Trade Goods, Crowns '''and Rubies'. Gold '''Gold' pays for building and upgrading: * The Town Center * Food-related Economy Buildings * The Oil Refinery and the Oil Wells * Defensive Buildings; Wall and Gates * The Dock * Technology research at the Library * Coalitions and Tactics at the Armory * Some research at the University Gold also pays for clearing Forest and fighting Multiplayer battles, amongst other things. Gold is collected from Caravans, Gold Mines, Roads, Wildlife and other sources. The wonder Notre Dame provides a bonus of Gold once per day. Gold can also be looted from other bases, both single-player and multi-player. Gold is stored in Markets. Caravans hold Gold that has not been collected by the player, but flee when attacked, leaving behind piles of Gold for looters. Other players may loot 50% of the gold held by Caravans, but only 25% of the gold stored in Markets. Food : Main article: Food Food pays for building and upgrading: * Train and improve Troops and Tactics; and improve Coalitions * Wall and Gates starting at level 9 * Gold-related Economy Buildings * Army Buildings * Wonder Buildings * The Alliance Gate; the Command Post and the Embassy * Technology research at the Library * Some research at the University Food is collected from Farms, Fruit Trees, Wildlife and other sources. The wonder Forbidden City provides a bonus of Food once per day. Food can also be looted from other bases, both single-player and multi-player. Food is stored in Mills. Farms hold Food that has not been collected by the player. Other players may loot 50% of the food held by Farms, but only 25% of the food stored in Mills. Oil Oil was introduced in the "Oil Boom" update, version 1.5.67, in June of 2015. It is available in the Enlightenment Age and is used to purchase mechanized troops and related buildings and upgrades. Oil is collected from Oil Wells and Oil Seeps (around 200), and can also be looted from other bases in multi-player battles. Oil is stored in Oil Refineries. Oil Wells hold Oil that has not been collected by the player. Other players may loot 50% of the Oil held by Oil Wells, but only 5% of the oil stored in Oil Refineries. Oil pays for building and upgrading: * The Factory and the Airstrip * The Bunker * The Missile Silo * Upgrades the Castle starting at level 4 * Upgrade Generals ** Alexander, Cleopatra, Joan of Arc and Nobunaga starting at level 11 ** Napoleon, MacArthur and Churchill starting at level 1 * Upgrade Factory troops and Planes from the Airstrip * Upgrade Coalition - American and Ethiopians. Trade Goods : Main article: Trade Goods and National Trade Goods Trade Goods are available in the Stone Age and are used to purchase Blessings, Coalitions, Mercenaries, and Resource Shipments (more details in main article). There are thirteen types of Trade Goods 'consist of 5 Regular Trade Goods (TG) and 8 National Trade Goods (NTG). Regular 'Trade Goods '''are used to purchase Blessings , Mercenaries and Shipment of Gold , Food and Oil . They are stored in Storehouse and can be looted if the Storehouse or the City Center / Town Center are attacked in Multiplayer Battles. The wonder Angkor Wat provides a bonus '''Trade Goods once per day. Trade Goods can also be collected as a "Daily Dock Bonus" based on League ranking and daily Victory Chest. Regular Trade Goods available are as follow: * Cider is collected from Fruit Trees. * Diamonds are awarded for 5-star multi-player victories, with 3-star and 4-star victories only offering the possibility of a diamond; (the chance of winning diamond from 3-4 star victory can be increased noticeably by researching Banking Chapter 2 in the Library in the Enlightenment Age) * Fur is collected from hunting Bears, Bunnies and Foxes. * Leather is collected from hunting Boar and Deer. * Metal is collected from Gold Mines. National Trade Goods '''(NTG) are used to purchase Coalitions and Other NTG at Marco Polo. They can't be looted in Multiplayer Battles but are rewarded for gaining 3 to 5 star victories. The wonder United Nations provides a bonus NTG once per day. '''Trade Goods can also be collected as a "Daily Dock Bonus" based on League ranking and daily Victory Chest. NTGs available are as follow: * Marble is collected by gaining 3 to 5 star victories against the Romans in multiplayer battles. Can't be stolen. * Cheese is collected by gaining 3 to 5 star victories against the French in multiplayer battles. Can't be stolen. * Porcelain is collected by gaining 3 to 5 star victories against the Koreans in multiplayer battles. Can't be stolen. * Salt is collected by gaining 3 to 5 star victories against the Germans in multiplayer battles. Can't be stolen. * Scrolls is collected by gaining 3 to 5 star victories against the Greeks in multiplayer battles. Can't be stolen. * Silk is collected by gaining 3 to 5 star victories against the Japanese in multiplayer battles. Can't be stolen. * Tea '''is collected by gaining 3 to 5 star victories against the Chinese in multiplayer battles. Can't be stolen. * '''Timber is collected by gaining 3 to 5 star victories against the British in multiplayer battles. Can't be stolen. Category:Resources Category:Mechanics Crowns : Main article: Crowns Crowns are the premium currency in the game. They can be used to finish a task instantly, to purchase other types of resources, and to acquire Peace Treaties, among other things. Crowns can be obtained via in-app purchase or collected from Stags. They can also be earned by completing Achievements (Noticeably, the largest crown gain from this category would be when entering the kingdom / Empire / Dynasty League, and it's 200 / 1000 / 2000) and Goals, or by winning 5 stars in all levels of a single-player campaign.You can gain Crowns after an attack based on how many attacking troops your defending troops kill. There is also a small chance at a Crown when clearing Trees. Crowns cannot be looted by other players. Rubies Rubies were introduced in the "Allied Front" update, version 5.7 in July of 2017. They are available in the Iron Age. Rubies are a special Alliance currency obtained by winning battles in World Wars. They can be traded with Marco Polo for Troop Tactics, Event Buildings, Blessings, Trade Goods, and more. Category:Resources